The invention generally relates to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved play feature having a rotatable box including a ball magnet for use in such games.
Pinball games typically consist of an inclined play field supporting a rolling ball, player operated-flippers and a plurality of play features such as targets, ramps, bumpers, gates and the like mounted on the playfield. A typical object of pinball games is for the player to direct pinballs at selected play features or targets to score points. It is desirable for pinball game manufacturers to design play features which stimulate player interest in the game by providing visually entertaining effects and by allowing players to obtain increased scores.